


and Oh, how he glows

by starryeyedhomicide



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, and there’s a leeeetle bit of homoeroticism but like. just tenderness, but like I cba n everything I write is shamelessly self indulgent so, im soft and ill yell abt it, kind of angst?? There’s some denial folks, like wow i should rly change stuff up, literally whenever I write fic abt these losers it’s Just Them, oh and az’s halo is a big thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedhomicide/pseuds/starryeyedhomicide
Summary: There’s a power cut in the bookshop while the boys are drinking wine and silently pining, but luckily Aziraphale’s halo can be of some use.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	and Oh, how he glows

**Author's Note:**

> wine and pining. wining. im a genius  
> this is like a hc?? sorta?? I want glowy bois leave me alone  
> enjoy!!

They had been enjoying a quiet evening with wine as they did most nights. Aziraphale had sometimes wondered if the consumption of so much alcohol could hurt their bodies, but then again these bodies were thousands of years old and still running (well, Aziraphale’s had been until that messy discorporation), so he figured it would be fine. Besides, they could miracle themselves better, or sober up. Not that he wanted to sober up sometimes. He half-adored their drunken haze because both of them were so honest; not, of course, honest enough to come clean about their feelings for each other- but honest in the giggly way that meant making fun of Gabriel and complaining about bookstore customers or ineffability. And Crowley’s hair would be ruffled and his yellow eyes wide, and Aziraphale would be flushed pink and grinning, and they would both think  _ how the hell can he be so pretty?  _ But neither would say anything, simply avert their eyes and stutter their way into the next topic. Oh, how easy it is to love, and how hard it is to hide it. And how clueless they both were.

They had been sitting in their comfortable conversation at the bookstore, words flowing from angel to demon in a stream so natural one would think they had been doing it for millennia. Aziraphale was just standing up to fetch some more wine when-

_ Click _ .

Darkness. Several seconds of sudden fear, then realisation.

“Oh! Oh Crowley, it’s alright, the lights have just turned off.” trying to keep the panic out of his voice, Aziraphale sighed in relief. For a horrible moment he wondered if they’d fallen into a trap from Hell, or even Heaven, that they’d got too cozy and were now being punished for their crimes - but it was just paranoia. It was simply a power cut.

“Angel?” Crowley’s confused voice came from the darkness, followed by a slight crash, followed by an “Ow.” Aziraphale tried not to laugh, because even if he couldn’t see the clumsy demon he knew exactly what had happened. Crowley was so disgustingly endearing that it hurt.

“Right. Well. We-we better do something about this, eh?” Crowley mumbled in what he thought was an ‘I’m-taking-charge-of-things’ tone, but came out as more of a ‘uhhh… help’. 

“I’ll go check the fuse box shall I? I’ll have to be careful in the dark though, I don’t want to- oW!” More crashes, and this time the angel was more concerned for his bookshop than Crowley. He was about to miracle a torch into his hand, or some candles, when he had an idea that Sober-Aziraphale would have desperately fought off, so being Drunk-Aziraphale as soon as it entered his head it left his mouth.

“N-no my dear boy, you don’t need to! I have light here!” Crowley was making a confused noise when his face was suddenly illuminated with a soft white glow and a quiet  _ snap  _ resounded in the room, leaving a small echo.

Aziraphale had turned his halo on.

“Angel, I.. what? What?” was all that Crowley could muster before cautiously winding back to the sofa and collapsing on it dramatically. Aziraphale blushed - he’d never turned his halo on before in front of Crowley, and it was a pretty intimate thing considering the whole anatomy of angels and demons, so as the ring of light surrounding his head slowly pulsated, he explained, embarrassed.

“Well, I discovered it a while back - it’s not just me, other angels can do it too! - and it’s ever so useful when I want to read books and save the light. It was especially handy when we had the oil lamps, because I saved a lot of money on oil, which brought the tax… people.. round several times. I…” Entirely unsure what to say, he trailed off, and caught Crowley staring. The demon quickly shut his mouth and looked away, but the dim golden-white glow casting light onto Aziraphale’s features had made him look truly angelic, and Crowley had lost his breath for a good few seconds.

The small part of logic that was reserved for Angel Interactions in Crowley’s brain had been shut off, and all common sense had gone out the window. That was the main reason why he went and said-

“Can.. can I touch it?” Immediately after the words left his mouth he regretted them -  _ No, Crowley! That’s stupid and creepy and oh ssssSomeone, why would you even say that?? -  _ so was taken aback when Aziraphale hesitantly replied that he could, uncertainty in his voice and blue eyes darting to Crowley’s face nervously as if searching for an answer. There was tension now, a tension that neither of them wanted to face but was too thick to bear. He moved across the room like a cat stalking skittish prey, not breaking eye contact with the angel. The anticipation crawled up Aziraphale’s spine and he almost stepped back, and broke into a sprint, unable to take all this intimacy after so long alone. But he had never really been alone, had he? And besides, he was too soft for running.

They were now face to face and Crowley was sweating buckets. Reaching his hand up slowly, he paused - and then pushed his hand into the light. It felt warm, like standing near a bonfire, and he somehow knew if he pushed his hand deeper it would be hotter. Aziraphale sighed and involuntarily leaned into his touch, unaware of his actions - a reflex at most, accidentally enveloping Crowley’s hand in more light, dark glasses slipping down his nose. Memories sparked in his mind’s eye of Before The Fall, and he jerked his hand away as if he had been burnt - halos and wings and heavenly fire - it had all been too hot, too deep, too much. His expression showed fear, but was quickly replaced with something else that he was trying to hide but failing miserably. The sunglasses clattered to the floor and revealed golden eyes that were lit up with not just physical light, but the way he was looking at Aziraphale was almost like he  _ was _ the light. Stumbling back from the touch, Aziraphale blinked, anxious - had he done something wrong? The halo flickered and started to fade, and the angel began to shrink back into his chair.

“No!” Crowley cried out, but he wasn’t sure why. Aziraphale’s eyes widened as Crowley moved faster towards him now with a surprising confidence, and did something neither of them had expected to happen in 6000 years-

Crowley kissed him.

It was no more than the pressing of two mouths together, but Aziraphale reeled back and gasped an “Oh!”, hands raised and pupils massive.  _ Oh fuck oh Almighty what have I done _ \- Crowley had now entered full-blown panic mode and started stammering out apologies, backing towards the door and fighting tears burning at his eyes when Aziraphale lunged across the room, grabbed his face and kissed him so tightly he thought he might suffocate. Everything clicked into place. The world stopped turning and time stood still and  _ holy fuck Aziraphale was kissing him. _

He kissed him and cried as he did so, salty tears clinging to his eyelashes and dropping onto Crowley’s face. When he pulled back, the halo was absolutely blinding, shining so brightly that Crowley squinted and only considered reaching back to get his glasses for a millisecond- he was so firm in Aziraphale’s embrace that he didn’t want to let go, and now? He never had to again.

Aziraphale smiled with the brilliance of a thousand suns, and hiccuped out the only two words he could manage in his overwhelmed, drunken state.

“B-bloody finally.”

And they laughed. They were still half-crying, so Aziraphale leaned his head onto Crowley’s shoulder and giggled into it, soaking it with his tears, and Crowley did not care one bit, too high on love and emotion (and also wine). At was at this precise moment that the lights turned back on - and they simultaneously realised they didn’t have any idea of how long time had passed while the lights had been off. It could have been days, it could have been minutes - time was different for celestial beings (or occult in Crowley’s case).

Taking the demon’s hand, Aziraphale wiped his eyes and turned his halo off. Now the lighting of the bookshop was cast upon him, and even in its orange-yellow haze he was still beautiful. Crowley gulped and pretended he wasn’t tearful, and Aziraphale saw this and chuckled, stepping away from him. Crowley went to catch his hand, worried that he was leaving him, but he had no reason to fear.

“My love, I’m just going to fetch that other bottle. Goodness knows how long it’s been.” Aziraphale smiled and the demon’s heart went haywire in his chest, and this time he didn’t have to tell it to be quiet. They had… much to discuss, and more wine would definitely speed that along, so he let him go, content in the knowledge that he would return. That now he would always return.

“Now my dear, I think you should really start from the beginning. We have a lot we need to talk about.”

“Well Aziraphale, it all began some six thousand years ago when a certain angel was assigned to apple tree duty…

—

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oOh bOy I wrote this at 1am instead of sleeping so it is poorly written and poorly edited and now I’m both tired AND lonely!! :D  
> *freddie mercury voice* caaaan.. anybodyyyyy... find meeeee... somebody tooo... looove... fhdjskosos im sORRY  
> hope yall liked it, comment or ill steal all ur pennies  
> tumblr @ starryeyedhomicide


End file.
